Back in Time
by SistersByHeart
Summary: Shelley and Brianna were just planing on spending the night giggling into the wee hours of the morning. Little did they know they were about to embark on the adventure of their lives. Watch as they go through romance, sadness, murder and friendship.
1. The Beginning of Something New to Start

Disclamar: WE DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!! We do own Shelley and Bri.

* * *

"Hi, Shell. Ready for a late night?" Brianna asked hyperly.

Shelley laughed so hard that she started coughing. When calmed down she nodded. "Yeah! Other than my brother annoying us."

"Oh yipydidodaday your brother. If he's anything like I think he is, he'll leave us alone. Anyway are we going to have a giggling feast until 2:02 a.m. AGAIN?"

Shelley laughed. Someone banged her door. "God no. Not now." She muttered under her breath.

"Don't tell me." Bri whispered, " The Dork king of Dorks?"

"Yeah. Oh joy…" Shelley said rolling her eyes while putting her arms over her chest.

"This should be interesting." Bri said amused as she proceeded to open the door. "What do you want?"

"Phone." Was all Cory said.

"What, are your vocal cord's broken or are you just lazy?" Bri smiled.

"Give me the phone now." He nearly screamed.

"What's the magic word?" Bri said teasingly.

"Please." Cory screamed enraged.

"Can't you use your cell?" Shelley asked looking at Cory.

"No. Now Give ME THE PHONE!!" Cory yelled.

"Ok, ok. Keep your shirt on." Bir mumbled. She then tossed him the phone and he promptly dropped it.

"Nice catch." Bri said sarcastically.

"Idiot." Shelley mumbled under her breath. "Just get out before dad hears us fighting."

"Fine, I'm gone." Than he swore and stomped of.

"Hello, I'm Bri and the person we just meat was Mr. Grumpy." Bri said as she kicked the door closed. She than turned to Shelley with dancing eyes.

Shelley laughed. "We need to find somewhere to hide so he can't bug us."

"Umm… lets think. Where is there a place that 2 girls can fit but Mr. Grumpy can't." Bri paused and looked around. "Hay! What about the wardrobe?" Bri asked looking at Shell.

"Sure! He's to big to fit in anyway." Shelley giggled but put her hands over her mouth.

"So it's set. When Cory..." as if on cue Cory knocks on the door.

"Get in!" Shelley whispered to her best friend.

"Ok, ok I'm going." Bri whispered, and Shell hopped in, followed closely by Bri.

"Where is the back? This wardrobe is not that big." Shelley whispered to Bri as she walked further into the wardrobe.


	2. The intro

Disclamar: WE DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!! We do own Shelley and Bri.

* * *

"That's odd." Than she giggled. "Kind of like Narnia in 'The lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.'" Bri couldn't help but smile.

Shelley rolled her eyes. She felt her hands push against something. "Finally." She gave it a small push. "Uh…Bri…"

"Yeah? What?" Bri asked curiously.

"The back is a door." Shell replayed to her friend.

"Oh." She said. "Common help me push it open."

Bri and Shell pushed till it opened.

All of the sudden Shelley started to fall. "Shell." Bri nearly screamed while grabbing her arms and pulling her up. "That was to close for comfort."

"Yeah." Shelley said standing up strait. "I see two body's over there." She said pointing to the bed that was against the wall.

"Let's go check it out. You take the one on the right and I'll take the one on the left." Bri said in an almost scared tone.

Shelley nodded and walked to the side of the bed. Shelley looked at Bri who had three fingers, than two, than one. At that they pulled the covers back and they screamed.

All of the sudden two figures jumped out of the bed. Two male figures who were barely dressed. They screamed. Than the girls looked down and screamed. Than the boys looked down and screamed trying to cover them selves. Than a third boy came in the room and the girls of course screamed and then (what else is new) the boy screamed. Then a bunch more boys came up. "Ok! No more screaming." Bri screamed over top of everyone else. That silenced everyone.

Shelley was trying not to laugh so hard that she almost lost her balance.

" I think we need to shed some light on this situation." Two-Bit said, (remembering that Bri and Shell don't know them yet.) He had his hand on the light switch.

"Don't turn on the light!" Both Soda and Pony yelled.

"And we have light in 3,2,1," than the light was flicked on and amidst all the yelling the girls hear "Presto" Than we make the mistake of looking around. Then there was more screaming and Bri raced for the light switch when the black hair boy who switched on the lights grabbed Bri around the waste. "You look my type. What's your name?" Bri turned around and slapped him hard.

"I'm your worst night mare." Bri replied.

"Shut the lights off! It burns the eyes!" Shelley yelled while covering her eyes. Soda and Pony pulled the sheets over them selves. Shelley is still yelling, "Turn the dame lights of!"

"What's your problem girly?" Than same idiot yelled over the yelling.

"Oh would you shut you idiotic jerkish mouth up!" Bri screamed enraged while she managed to get free and accidentally kick him where it hurts the most. (Or was it an accident?) And turned the lights of. All was a deathly silent.

"Thank-you. It you do that ever again your getting a one way ticket for a free hair cut." Shell said glaring at Two-Bit in the dark.

"Oh my, my tuff talk for a blonde to say." That same idiot said.

"Look!" Bri exclaimed, "Could ANYONE explain where we are in a calm sensible way?"

""Y…you're in Tulsa Oklahoma." A voice pepped up. Bri looked in the direction of the voice. All she could see of him in the moonlight was his deep black eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a blond and I'm proud of it!" Shell said putting her right hand over her heart. "And I'm crazy too."

"No kidding." Bri muttered under her breath.

"Ok now Pony and Soda, get some clothes on." A tall muscular guy speaks.

"Look who's talking." The jerk replies.

"Can it Two-Bit. I know." The same muscular guy said.

"Than get some clothe on Darry." The guy, who Bri thought is Soda, said behind stifled laughter.

"Why don't you all put clothes on?" Shelley asked sitting on the closest thing she could find which was the bed.

"What are you boards doing here." A tuff guy voice said coming from the door.

"Answer that and you've explained my whole night." Bri said with a hint of sarcasm. Then she too went to sit on the closest thing to her which just happened to be Two-Bit's lap (AKA: jerk). Immediately he put his arms around her. She started to feel uncomfortable and she started to struggle. Than he started to whisper in her ear which did not help.

All of the sudden a voice interrupted him. " Leave her alone Two." Soon after he let go and another boy was helping her up.

"Thanks." Bri said.

Pony got out of bed and pulled on his jeans that were next to his bed.

"How long have we been sitting and talking in the dark?" Soda asked, looking around.

"Who knows." Johnny said. "A few minutes? A half an hour? 2 Hours?"

"Ok we get it. You don't know." Two said.

"Well, I for one have a watch." Bri supplied, but when she looked at

it, it wasn't working.

The room was silent. Soft breathing could be heard. Dallas turned the lights on. Shelley was lying acrosse the end of Pony and Sodas bed sleeping.

"Is she ok?" Soda questioned Bri.

"Yeah." Bri nodded. "Like me she is just a… little…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because she fell a sleep on Pony's shoulder.

"Oh for the love of God." Darry said pissed off. "They wake us up then they fall back to sleep."

"I'm awake." Shell muttered.

"I'm awake, somewhat." Bri supplied.

"Come on guys. Let them sleep." Johnny said.

"Ok, fine we'll let the two sleeping beauties sleep." Two-Bit smirked.

Bri yawned, "Watch your mouth." Than she laid down using Ponys lap for a pillow and fell asleep.

Pony looked down at her, than to Shell. "Can you tell us your names?"

"My name is Shelley but people call me Shell, and that is Brianna, but you guys can call her Bri or even B if she lets you." Shelley said sitting up.

"Shell, yea mean like the gas station?" Two-Bit then pretended to be driving a car. Then he 'drove' over to her and said "Filler up and only regular."

Shelley looked at him, "And what is your real name Two? Or is that is? Cause at the moment I'm to tired to fight with any of you guys."

"You like fighting?" Soda asked

"Yeah. I fight with my older brother a lot." Shelley said looking at Soda." Oh can you all tell me your names so I don't have to make up stupid ones?" Shelley asked suddenly.

"Yes your grumpyfullness. I'm Two-Bit, the lost puppy is Johnny, the tuff one is Dally, the muscular guy is Darry. The one that's still in his tidy-widyes is Sodapop, and last but not least, the one with Bri on his lap is Ponyboy. Yea happy?"

"Two-Bit be quiet." Pony said looking at the older boy.

"Why don't you go back to sleep now? Some of us are still tired." Dally said looking at Shelley.

"Sorry, Dally but I can't sleep on an empty stomach." Shelly said standing up.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that now won't we. Darry said impatiently.

'I wonder who's playing with my hair? Not that I'm complaining.' Bri thought. Than she started to realize just how cold it was in there. "Man why is it so cold in hear?" Bri mumbled while shivering.

"It's not cold. You're just wearing a poodle dress. That's all." Johnny supplied.

All of the sudden Bri sat up bolt-right hitting Pony in the nose. "I'm wearing what?!!" Bri said shocked. Then she looked down. Sure enough she was wearing a poodle skirt. "What year is it? Bri asked worriedly.

Pony rubbed his nose. "You have a hard head, Bri."

"It's 1966," Soda answered, "Why?"

"Holy Shit! We came into the past 39 years!" Shelley almost yelled and hit her head on the bed.

"OK! Shell calm down. We must have come in threw the wardrobe so if we go back maybe we can get in to your room." Bri stated matter of fact, but Shell did not hear her because she was laughing to hard.

"Is she ok?" Johnny asked looking worried.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, this is normal." Bri rolled her eyes. Than she turned around and saw Pony rubbing his nose. "Are you ok?" Bri immediately set to inspecting it. Their hands touched.

"Ah… yeah I'm ok." Pony said trying not to blush.

"Shelley calmed down so she could breath. "I'm ok now." She smiled.

"You are a wired girl." Dally said looking at Shelley.

"Yup!" Shelley said happily.

"Oh trust me. You an't seen anything yet." Bri said looking at Dally.

"I don't think I want to be around to see." Dally said

Than for some unknown reason Bri sat on Ponys lap, "So what are you like?"

" Why don't we go down and get some food, and leave these two." Shelley said pointing fingers at Bri and Pony. "To talk."

Soda nodded and got out of bed. Shelley covered her eyes while he put some pants on.

"After we eat we can go back to sleep." Shelley said smiling.

Then Bri promptly blushed. "Well what id I'm hungry?" She said while thinking 'you'll pay.

"Are you sure your not hungry Pony and Bri?" Darry asked concerned.

"Oh it's ok. I've already had a lot to eat." Bri lied.

Shelly got up not even noticing what she was wearing. "Ok B." She said than looked at the boys, " Where is the washroom at?"

"Down stairs, down the hall, into the living room, than hang a right." Darry said.

"Come on you yapped folks. I'm hungry." Two-Bit said impatiently.

"Ok, thank you." Shelley said running out of the room and going down the stairs like a stamped.

"Lets go." Soda said, as he and the rest of them other then Bri and Pony.

As they went down stairs they heard a girl voice yell, "The house is falling down!" They knew that voice.


	3. A visitor for the unexpected

Disclamar: WE DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!! We do own Shelley and Bri.

* * *

"What in the hell are you doing hear!" Darry yelled.

"I got out of the cooler early." The girl said looking at them.

"Samantha! Good to see you again." Soda said and got a glare from her.

"What was that Sodapop?" She asked looking at Soda.

"Umm… hi Sam?" soda said waving at the girl.

"That's what I thought you said." Sam said eating the last piece of cake.

"Don't tell me that was the last piece of cake." Two-Bit groaned.

"That's ok, I'll make a new one." Darry said

"Fast please. I'm having a chocolate craving. "Two-Bit said while reaching into the fridge for a beer.

Back up stairs +

"So" Bri said becoming very fascinated by her shoes "What are you like?" 'Man your such an idiot!" Bri thought blushing.

"Well I like reading and drawing." Pony said blushing some.

-Down stairs +

Sam smirked, "Yeah. I ate the whole thing. I have not had chocolate in like 60 days."

Shelley sat on the couch.

Then Johnny eyed the empty seat beside Shell. Then he started to swear while walking over to were she sat.

"Um is…is… this seat taken?" Johnny asked blushing. He could feel the sweat running down his back.

"Yes," Shelley said smiling at Johnny.

'Man I'm such an idiot!' Johnny thought as he turned away.

"Wait!" Shelley said. "I was just kidding."

'Yeah!' Johnny thought as he sat down beside Shell. Later on he put his arm around her and she snuggled into his side and shut her eyes. He blushed and kissed her timidly on the forehead.

-Upstairs +

"Do you want to go and stare gaze?" Bri asked blushing.

"Yeah. Do you like sun sets and sunrises?" Pony asked putting an arm around Bri.

-Downstairs

Dally looked into the living room. Soda looked in there too and was about to say something when Dally glared at him to keep his mouth shut.

Darry than made everyone go back into the kitchen but Sam takes orders from no one and just to prove that she opened her big fat mouth


	4. Sam

Disclamar: WE DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!! We do own Shelley and Bri.

* * *

"Darrel why should I listen to you?" Sam said looking at Darry.

Upstairs +

"Are you kidding." Bri beamed, "I love them! I especially like to poem that they remind me of. Do you know the poem 'Nothing Gold Can Stay'?"

"Yeah, I love it." Pony smiled at her, he kissed her on the cheek. Pony blushed after that.

"Want to go down stairs? I smell chocolate cake." Pony said smiling at Bri.

"Ok. Maybe after words we can go and stair gaze?" Bri said in a kind of dream like state. She then grabbed his hand, hopped off of him and pulled him up. He followed. As soon as they got to the top of the stairs they heard yelling. They looked at each other then the two ran down stairs hand in hand. The first people they saw were Samantha swinging a punch at Darry. He of course ducked. Than Bri and Pony saw Johnny and Shell cuddling not caring what was going on.

"Pony, who is the girl?" Bri asked

"Er… that's Sam. She hates Soces or anyone that looks like one." Pony whispered to Bri.


	5. The Start of the Unwanted

Disclamar: WE DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!! We do own Shelley and Bri.

* * *

Sam took Darry ducking as an advantage and brought her knee up hitting him in the face.

"Ouch! That's got to hurt. Maybe we should go out and come back later." Bri suggested.

"Ok. Hey Soda! Tell Darry that Bri and I will be outside." Pony yelled Soda nodded, and then the two of them went outside.

They walked a long ways. In the end they ended up at the park. Where they climbed up on the jungle gym.

They just sat there and stargazed. All of the sudden Bri started coughing so hard that she almost fell of the gym.

"Bri!?" Pony said grabbing hold of her. "B are you ok?" Pony asked worriedly looking at her.

Bri finally caught her breath. "Yeah I'm ok. I just smelt smoke that's all." Then Bri relaxed and leaned onto Pony and sighed but the smell didn't leave. Then Bri felt Pony stiffens. He then muttered something under his breath.

"What is it Pony?" Bri said in a whisper.

"Don't know Bri" Pony whispered to her.

Just then a mustang came and pulled into the park. Seven Socs got out of the mustang. Two guys were sober.


	6. The sense of a friend

Disclamar: WE DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!! We do own Shelley and Bri.

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Pony muttered under his breath.

"Who and what are they?" Bri asked starting to get really nervous.

"West side Socs. They are out of their territory." Pony whispered.

"Are we supposed to be afraid? If so then I'm way past that. What do we do? Run? Stay and play cool? I mean it's obvious that they're drunk. Plus I don't; like the way that one guy looks. Kid of smug. Oh man he's…" All of the sudden Pony put his hand in front of Bri's mouth and put his hand in front of Bri mouth and put his finger in front of his lips signaling to be quiet.

"Shhhh, just stay cool Bri" Pony said getting off the jungle gym, and looks at hem. "You're out of your territory Soc."

"Your point?" One of the Soc said. Bri then slipped of the monkey bars beside Pony and kind of stepped out in front of her, "My, my, what is pretty girl like you doing with a dirty greaser like him?" The same Soc said. Immediately Bri got mad and she made a big mistake, "Yeah well look who's talking jerk."

"Fisty ah. Well fix that then." He grabbed Bri's arm while the other ceround Pony.

"PONYBOY!!!" Bri screamed. The soc covered her mouth but Bri bit his hand hard. Then she screamed as loud as she could and didn't stop.

Back at the House +

Shelley's eyes snapped open, "Bri's in trouble!" She looked into the kitchen were Sam and Darry were "guys stop fighting! Pony and Bri are in trouble!"

Everyone froze. "Oh for the love of god!" Shelley said got off the couch and ran out the door.


	7. Help arrives

Disclamar: WE DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!! We do own Shelley and Bri.

* * *

-Back at the Park +

All she could do now was hope, and pray some one heard her scream.

All of the sudden she smelt smoke and she started coughing so hard, tears were running down Bri's cheeks.

Then her legs gave way and she collapsed in a heap still coughing. All she could see was a Soc beating up Pony.

Then she heard someone yell both of their names. It was Shell with the rest of the gang hot on her heals.

Darry punched Paul in the face, making him let go of Brianna. Soda ran over to her to help her. Sam ran over to the fountain and pulled one Soc that was drowning Pony and punched him.

"Keep the hell away from my baby brother or you will die!" Sam finished kicking him in the ribs hard. Dally ran and helped Sam with some of the Socs. Two-Bit was fighting with a guy.

While all of this was happening Soda was helping Bri up, only to be pushed away so that she could go help Pony. When she got there he was un-concuss. Soda soon was there and he helped her drag Pony of to the side. She was then told to stay there until Pony woke up and that when he did they were to scram. She nodded. Then she put Pony's head on her lap and sat back to watch the show.

For about 20 minutes it looked like the Soc were winning but the Greasers ended up on top. 10 minutes later Pony woke up, "B? Where am I?" He moaned. Bri looked down, "Thank heavens your ok. Come on, we have got to get out of hear." Then they ran of to the Curtis house.


	8. Crazy or Loyle

Disclamar: WE DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!! We do own Shelley and Bri.

* * *

-At the Fight +

"Ok that's it!" Shelley said and pulled out Cory's blade "Anyone move and I will cut what is hanging done on every guy." She threatened.

-In the front porch +

Bri looked at Pony. He was shivering. " Come on inside pony, you'll catch a cold." He followed Bri in and they went up to his room. "Ok were are your shirts?" Bri asked.

"Top left drawer." He said shivering. She then grabbed one as well as his sweater and gave them to him. "Ok we need to get you out of these wet pants." He blushed, "Where are your pants?"

"Top right drawer." He mumbled. She got him a pair and then left the room. "'K you can come in now." So she went in "Come on we're going back." Pony said angrily.

"What are you nuts!" Bri screamed at him.

"Yes, now come on!" He pulled her along.

-Fight +

Shelley was holding Cory's knife out. Darry and Paul were still fighting. Same with Two-Bit and some guy but the ones trying to drowning Pony were still. Dally was still and Sam was holding back her laughter.

-Run to the Park+

"Ponyboy! Are you even thinking of what could happen? You could get hurt!" Bri said while running, Then Pony stopped dead in his tracks, whipped around and grabbed her shoulders.

"Look, I know this is crazy and nutso to you, but when you're in a gang you don't just let them fight for you ok? The reason why I'm going back is because some one hurt someone else I love and I'm not going to stop until he is hurt just as much." Pony said this looking into Bri's eyes.

"Ok I think I understand but that doesn't mean I don't think you're crazy." Bri said fighting tears for what reason she did not know. Then they started to run.


	9. End of the battle but not the war

Disclamar: WE DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!! We do own Shelley and Bri.

* * *

-park+

"Ok Socs get back in that mustang and get the hell out of here!" Sam said looking at them.

Johnny was just standing their at the side lines watching, eyes wide.

Just then Pony and Bri show up and they hear police cars. "O crap. The fuzz." Pony muttered. Then Pony grabbed Bri's hand and yells "Run!" to anyone who was listing. They all ran. By the time they got to the house Bri could barley stand.

"Man I'm tired." Sam said sighing.

Shelley sniffed the air, "Hey what's burning?"

"Oh crap! The cake!!" Darry ran into the kitchen and opened the stove and out came to meat him was a cloud of black smoke. He did manage to get the cake out though. As well as get his face all black.

"Nice look Darry." Sam laughed at her older brother.


	10. wonder

Disclamar: WE DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!! We do own Shelley and Bri.

* * *

Shelley fell asleep in a ball on the floor after everyone calmed down.

"Hey look at sleeping beauty." Two craked.

" Cut it out Two Bit. Can't you see she's tired?" Johnny said. He then went over and picked Shell up and put her on the couch with her head on his lap.

"An't that cute." Sam said joking.

"Oh can it." Bri said tiredly. Then she went to sit on Pony's lap on the chair and was soon fast asleep.

Sam looked at Bri, "What the hell is a Soc doing here?"

"She ain't a Soc Sam." Darry said angry that Sam had said that.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm heading to Buck's." Sam said going to the door.

"You're not aloud to go. You know that." Darry stated. She left anyway.

Then Johnny started playing with Shell's hair to keep himself occupied. "I wonder where these two girls are from." Johnny thought aloud.

"The wardrobe?" Two asked

Pony was sleeping in the chair with his arms around Bri.

Shelley snuggled closer to Johnny.

"Must be. They came and woke me and Pony up."Sodasaid looking at them.

"Will we ever find out?" Darry asked. Everyone shrugged.


	11. The morning

Disclamar: WE DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!! We do own Shelley and Bri.

* * *

-Next Day+

The next morning when Bri started to wake up she felt someone's arm over her. She also felt really stiff.

All of the sudden she remembered what had happened earlier that morning. Her eyes were open in a flash. She looked up and saw Pony. She then looked around some more to see Johnny and Shell asleep on the couch.

Pony was awake and was watching her.

Shelley was sleeping soundly, while using Johnny as a pillow.

The Johnny woke up. When he felt a lump on his lap he saw the girl of his dreams. He then looked up at Pony and saw that Pony was watching Bri look around. Apparently B had no idea that Pony was awake. Johnny then recognized the look in Pony's eyes. The look of a day dream.

Shelley had woken up, and looked up at Johnny, with sleepy eyes.

"Morning sunshine. How'd you sleep?" Johnny asked sweetly.

Shelley's face turned red. "Good. You Johnny?"

"Who can't fall asleep with a lump on their lap. Ya I slept good. You two? How'd you sleep?"

Bri started to go tomato red when she realized that Pony was awake and had been watching her. "Ya I slept too." Then she turned to Pony. He was still in a dream like stage. For a while they just stared at each other then Bri snapped her fingers in front of his face making him blink and snap out of his trans.

"Johnny asked you a question Pony" Bri said.

"Oh...Uh...sorry Johnny cakes. Yeah I had a good sleep." Pony said as his face went red.

Just then good old Two-Bit walked in. "Hia whatcha up to?"

"Just hanging." Johnny said.

"How did you get in?" Bri asked.

"Threw the window." Two-Bit said jokingly.

"Really." Bri said jokingly as well.

Shelley sat up. "Johnny why don't you show me around town?" Looking at Johnny.

"Why don't you eat first?" Soda asked coming in the room.

"Yeah." Pony said, "We never had nothing to eat earlier."  
"How's chocolate cake made by the two of us?" Bri asked looking at Shell for the ok.


	12. A cake to remember

Disclamar: WE DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!! We do own Shelley and Bri.

* * *

  
"That sounds great" Johnny squeeled.

Shelley laughed and kissed Johnny on the cheek , and got up.

"I can't wait." Pony said looking at Bri.

Bri stood up and leaned into kiss pony on the cheek. Pony blushed as she kissed him.

"You're cute when you're red." Bri said gigling.

Ponys face went reder.

"Pony looks like a tomato." Soda laughed at his little brother.

Shelley laughed and oulled Bri into the kitchen. Shelley made everyone leave the kitchen so they could start the cake.

"Ok. So where do we start?" Bri asked kind of in a daze.

"We need a mixing bowl, so we can put the ingredients in and a pan to cook them in." Shelley said looking around the kitchen. She took out flower, brown sugar and white sugar.

"Hmmm. What ever you say." Bri said dreamly.

"Earth to B." said Shelley waving her hand in front of Bri's face. "Do you want me to get Two-Bit in here and kiss you till you snap out of your trans?"

B immediately snapped out of it and gave Shell a hard cold glare, "What do you want me to do your majesty." Bri said angrily.

"Did I hear some one say my name?" Two said.

"NO!" Bri screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No, Two-Bit. I was just using your name to snap her back down to earth." Shelley said while getting the vanilla out. "B you know how to make frosting?"

"Yea. I'll make it chocolate with a hint of yellow." She grinned happily.

Shelley laughed and nodded. She set to work of the cake. "This is going to be good." She whispered to Bri.

"You bet." Bri whispered back.

20 minutes later Shelley took the cake out to the oven. "Looks good. Got the frosting done B?"

"Yup." Bri said cheerfully.

"Ok put it on then the boys can try it." Shelley said smiling.

"Ok..." 'Boy is he going to love this.' Bri thought as she put chocolate icing on the first then in yellow, "Nothing Gold Can Stay.'

When they brought it out Bri put it int the middle in front of Pony so he could read it. he blushed immediately. Then Bri went to side beside Pony and Shell beside Johnny,

"Hey gas station. Looks good." Two said comically.

"Oh bite me Two-Bit." Shelley said glaring at him.

"Ok. You do look good with that lower on your face." Two said licking his lips.

"Back off." Johnny said angrily.

"Do you have any idea how old we are?" Shelley asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nice...42?" Two said jocking.

Shelley leaned over in back of Johnny to Two-Bit and slapped him over the head. She then moved her arm back to her side/lap.

"Ok, not that old. Hows 12 sound?"

"13?" Pony guessed.

"16?" Soda guessed.

"17?" Dally said.

"19?" Darry gussed.

"15?" Johnny asked.

"Man guys. You've said every teen age but the right one. Bri said amused.

"So you're 14 then?" Pony said looking at Bri.

"Se." Bri said in Spanish

"Translation from B talk to English please." Two said annoyed.

"She says 'yes'." Shelly said acting smart.

"Smart mouth." Two muttered.

"Like what I put on the cake?" Bri whispered in Pony's ear.

Pony nodded.

"So are you 14 too?" Johnny asked Shell.

"Right now I am. I will be 15 in March." Shelley said looking at him. "So you guys going ot eat the cake?"

"Finally. I thought we were going to keep talking and just star at it." Two-Bit said.

"Ok. I call cutting." Bri called. She then cut the cake in enough pieces for everyone. She gave the first piece to Pony, then she gave the rest out.

"This is good." Pony said taking a bite.

"Yeah! It has sugar in it too!" Soda smiled big.

"Yea, it is good. I think Darry and Soda have competition with baking." Dally said grinning.

"Why don't we have a bake off with Johnny and Pony as judges." Bri suggested.

"No. To much work and I don't feel like it." Shelley said eating the cake.

"Ahhh come on Shell. Shouldn't we do that Johnny?" Bri did the puppy eyes.

"Sorry Shell but this is really good and winners can go out with Pony and I." Johnny said.

"In other words, you think the girls will win." Darry said.

"You bet because if you did it will be really weired." Johnny said.

"oh fine. But if Pony and Johnny are the judges they might just say we are the winners..." Shelley said.


End file.
